Quinn's turn to get it right
by JazisCharmed
Summary: Underneath the mean-girl facade, is a girl who is hurt and lost. This story, told in Quinn's POV, takes place during the scene at the piano between Quinn and Rachel in episode 2x16 "Original Song". Why is she trying so hard to push Rachel away?


**Author's Note: **  
>The scene at the piano between Quinn and Rachel in episode 2x16 "Original Song." Told in Quinn's POV- What she was really thinking about in the scene. Ultimately, I felt that there was more to this scene than what appeared. When I first watched it, I hated Quinn. Then, I watched it again and I started to feel sorry for her. Really, the girl seems lost and confused. She sees that Finn really loves Rachel and it scares her. I think she's jealous of Rachel and that's why she's so mean to her about it. I don't think Quinn is a genuinely mean person. I think it's just a facade because she's hurting. I've always adored Quinn's character and I hope I do her justice in this story.<p>

You sit at the piano and sigh. Rachel is late and you're getting anxious. You know you're doing this for all the wrong reasons, but it doesn't matter to you. Finn rightly belongs to you and nothing can stop you from getting him this time. Sam was just a distraction. Your heart really belongs to Finn and you will not lose him again. It doesn't even matter that you'll never get out of this stupid town. As long as you have Finn everything will work out. Sadly, Rachel keeps getting in the way. It's really unfortunate. Rachel deserves so much more than Finn. She actually has the potential to get of this rinky-dink town, but still she chooses to pine after Finn- _YOUR_ Finn. You pound out a few notes on the piano from a song you learned once. Rachel is still not here. You hate that Finn still wants her. You see it in his eyes. It's not fair. Finn belongs to you. You know that you won't get to have the opportunities that she'll get when she graduates. Finn is really all you have. Finally, Rachel bursts into the auditorium.

"You're late." You say simply looking up from the piano. She looks anxious.

"We're friends, right?" She asks, tentatively. You look at the piano again.

"Yeah, I guess so." You reply, shrugging it off.

"I mean like… Everything that happened last year. You gave your baby to my mom." Why would she bring that up? Anger starts to build up inside you. After you have desperately tried to push that memory away, she brings it up again. "We kind of bonded over that, right?"

"What's your point?" You ask brusquely.

"My point is… is that…" She hesitates. You wonder where she's going with this and what it has to do with last year. "I know we haven't spent a lot of time together this year, but I thought that we were close enough to be honest with each other." You sit up straight. You know where this is going. You can see it in her face. She's talking about Finn.

"Go ahead, ask me." You encourage. She needs to hear the truth from you. Maybe you will get it through her head that Finn is yours. In two years she will leave and mean nothing to Finn. But you can give Finn a happy family while she goes off and makes a name for herself on Broadway. Though you would not care to admit it, she's talented. She has potential.

"Fine." She answers. "Are you and Finn together?" There it is- the question that you've been waiting for her to ask since you started this whole fake-friendship.

"Yes." You reply. "It's been a couple of weeks." You see the disappointment on her face. She's hurt. "It's like ground-hog's day with you Rachel. How many times do you have to make the same mistake before you realize it's not gonna work out?" She looks away.

"Thank you for being honest with me Quinn and I'm happy for you and Finn, but don't go and try to rewrite history. It was real between us. He CHOSE me over you." She defends, desperately.

"And how long did that last for?" You quip. She doesn't get it. She still doesn't get it.

"Why are you being so mean?" She asks, sadly. You see the tears in her eyes. She just does not understand that you're protecting her. You know that Finn wants her. You can see you are slowly losing him, but you won't admit it out loud. If only you could get Rachel to realize that Finn does not belong in her life. You stand up from the piano and walk up to her. You look in her eyes and stare at her.

"You want to know how this story plays out?" You ask rhetorically. "I get Finn. You get heartbroken and then Finn and I stay here and start a family." Something about saying this tugs at your heart and makes you sad. "I'll become a successful real-estate agent a-and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop." Tears are building up behind your eyes. You realize you're pleading to Rachel right now. You don't know why you feel so sad, but you keep going. "You don't belong here Rachel and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way." She shakes her head. You want to cry. She's not done with you yet. You'll have to keep fighting.

"No, no. I'm not giving up on Finn." She says. "It's not over between us."

"YES IT IS!" You yell, interrupting her. This isn't how it's supposed to work out. Why won't she give up? Doesn't she see that she gets to have the life that you want so desperately? She will leave go to New York and leave Lima. She'll be famous, but without Finn. You won't be able to have that because you're stuck here, but you'll have Finn. You're supposed to have Finn. "You're so frustrating!" You slam your hand on the piano. On the verge of tears, you distract yourself from your pain and focus your energy on her. "And that is why you can't write a good song because you're stuck… in this little school-girl fantasy of life. Rachel if you keep looking for that happy ending, then you are never gonna get it right." You say this from experience. Losing Finn, then Puck, and then Sam has made you realize that happy endings don't exist. You just live life and make the best of what you got. Your ending is with Finn here in Lima. Rachel's ending is in New York doing community theatre until someone recognizes her talent and recruits her to a Broadway show. Tired of arguing, you end your rant. "So we're done with that and let's just return to our work, okay?" You say, trying to end this conversation before you lose yourself. You sit back down at the piano, waiting for her to join you. You let a deep breath. She remains standing.

"No." She refuses. "I think I'm gonna write this song on my own." You watch as she storms out and leaves you at the piano. You wipe a tear straying from your eye and stand up again. You pick up your bag and quietly walk out of the auditorium before getting in your car. Driving home you feel a pang of guilt in your conscience. You know that what you said was harsh, but the reality of it is that the world is harsh. In your heart you know that you're helping her realize the truth of the matter. In the end, you did nothing wrong. So why do you feel so sad and remorseful?

**A/N:**  
>I'm thinking about writing another scene post-Original Song. I probably will anyway because I'm on spring break and I have time. :) Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
